A World in a Box
by The Clock Strikes Thirteen
Summary: Arnold didn't mean to steal the psychic paper, she thought it was a wallet. Now, the owner wants it back and he has something she needs more than anything else. What happens when time decides to get complicated, and decides to send the two on a little adventure? Why don't you read and find out all about Arnold the Time Thief? 10th Doctor/OC.
1. Of Pickpockets and Psychic Paper

**_Chapter One: Of Pickpockets and Psychic Paper  
_**

_Isn't it funny how things that you could never have lived without sometimes come from the things you hate most? It happened to my Mum, at least, that's what I've been told. Apparently she hated my dad more than anything else in the world when she was my age, and she married him ten years later at thirty-four._

_I suppose it runs in the family, because the most amazing thing that could ever have happened to anybody in this or any world happened to occur on a Monday._

* * *

_ "_Oh Angie, you're _so _clever." I said to the pretty little blonde sitting opposite to me. She clapped and smiled before nodding. We were sitting on a bed and the poor metal structure was obviously not happy about that; the damn thing wouldn't shut up and stop creaking! The room we were in was huge, with hundreds of beds just like 'mine' lined up. Rain fell against the dirty window, seeping through the cracks and falling onto the already rotting floorboards. Torn -and truthfully ugly- curtains flapped around uselessly, framing the panes of glass shabbily and only making the dismal little room look even more dreary.  
_  
_

"Aren't I just? Happy birthday, Arnold" Angie told me with another giggle and a pat on the hand and I had to repress a sigh. Angie was... well, Angie. Always a little daft, always a little out-there. It was my birthday and the thick woman had pooled her money to get me a gift. I didn't know what I was expecting when I pulled back the comic section of the newspaper that served as wrapping -I couldn't complain, reading material for later- but I did not expect a little blue-velvet box.

In the little box was a necklace and the pendant was a little Garfield the cat. I'd never actually read the comic strip -which now made sense as to why Angie used it for wrapping- but according to her, I was quite like him, as I also hated Mondays.

It was really, really stupid, but I didn't protest when she asked to help me put it on. It hung fairly high, which meant that everyone else at the shelter would see it. Still, I tried not to let it get me down too much; I still had work to do. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sprinted off towards the front doors of the shelter. I didn't have time for breakfast today, and while I knew I would regret it later, I didn't have time for a shower.

Out into the light of the dawn I went, taking my most favorite route to the tube. It was early, maybe a bit too early, but it was always easier that way.

Very few people were at the station when I arrived, which did make things harder, but I tried to keep positive and look for the stupidest person there. He came in the form of an overweight man in his mid-forties. Must've been a tourist; the bloody idiot had his wallet hanging out of his trousers like he was just asking someone like me to nick it.

I walked up behind him, moving very slowly as to not attract his attention. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me and oddly enough, he would start looking if I moved fast. I came around to his side, my eyes cast downwards as if I was fixated on the ground. At the last second, I looked up and pretended to be surprised. Quickly, I sidestepped him and let out a false laugh.

"Sorry, sir!" I exclaimed. "That was close." He nodded and let out a breathy laugh as well. Damn, this one would be too easy.

"No trouble m'dear." He replied, holding out his hand. "The name's Stan." I shook his hand moving a bit closer.

"I'm... Lily." I said, thinking quickly. My own name wouldn't do and I was a bit unprepared. It had been a long time since one of my targets asked for a name.

"It's good to meet you, Lily." He said. "So tell me, what're you doing here this early?" My eyes darted to the clock, and then back to the man. He'd better be rich, I thought as I let a smile light up my face. This one would take a while, please let it be worth it.

"Just on my way to work. I'm an actress, have to be early for my audition." I replied, making him look almost interested.

"Well that's lovely, best of luck to you!" He tole me and I nodded. Two seconds later, the tube car pulled up. He said a goodbye and walked away, getting on and barreling away from me forever.

I smiled and held up his wallet, pocketing fifty quid and the credit card. It would be useless and dangerous to try and buy something with it, as they could probably trace it, but it would be nice to add to my collection. I threw what was left, including the drivers license, into the rubbish bin and then skipped off to my next stop.

"Next stop, coffee shop." I whispered to myself as I walked over to the little bakery across the street. This was my feeding ground, and nobody but me ever knew it. The subway was nice, but it didn't bring in the amount of tired, hungry people that I needed. Tired people are the key to success and coffee fixes all problems.

I paid for a nice latte with my new found cash to throw any suspecting people of and retreated to the back of the shop near the door. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago and a whole bunch of people were walking in. I waited until someone was about to leave and then I worked my magic. Carefully as they walked past on their way out, my hand darted inside their pocket, grabbing their wallet and shoving it into my purse. They never saw a damn thing.

Not once did anyone catch on, and by the time I was done, I had eight new cards to add to my collection. I was just exiting the shop when _it _happened. The thing that changed my life, the thing that made me what I am now. _It _came in the form of a man in a blue suit.

He was tall and quite skinny with a beige trench coat over a blue suit and trousers. His hair was spiky and his eyes were darting everywhere as he walked down the street. He struck me as odd, and odd people usually had things of value in their pockets.

Something told me this guy was preoccupied with a very important matter that was not me, which was the perfect set of numbers to get me on top. Quietly, I walked up behind him and with just a flick of my wrist, whatever was in his pocket when straight into my bag. I never noticed my ring sliding off of my finger and into the man's pocket.

I didn't have time to look at the new treasure in my purse, I was a bit too busy ducking into an alleyway to avoid detection. I watched carefully as the man kept walking, never seeing that I was even there. I guessed back then that the fact it was my birthday cancelled out that it was a Monday, because today was just too easy.

I sauntered back to the shelter with a new spring in my step and when everybody else had gone to bed, I opened my purse and dumped the contents of it onto 'my' bed.

"Oh," I said softly when I picked up the credit card of the man at the subway. "Your name is Patrick Freedburgh, how nice." I whispered before putting it in the box with the rest of them.

I sorted the remaining eight and then finally I got to what I'd nicked from the funny man in the blue suit.

"You're not a wallet." I said in a low tone. Indeed what I'd gotten off of the man was not a wallet, it was a piece of leather, folded in half to look like a card protector. Slowly, as not to spoil the surprise, I flipped up the top to see who this person really was.

My eyes widened at what I saw inside, which is to say nothing, as in I saw nothing but a blank piece of paper where an I.D. card or something would go. I flipped the top shut when I heard someone walking down the row of beds and stuffed my credit card box under my pillow, exchanging it for my gun. Thieves were common here, and honestly I couldn't blame them. I mean, technically I was one.

I liked guns, they made all the problems you could ever have just disappear in a loud bang and a splash of blood. I had my finger on the trigger and was just about to pull it when lo and behold, Angie walked around the corner. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"I wonder how fast you'd be out on the street if I were to show people just what you do for a living." She said. Her voice was cold and almost made me feel bad, almost.

"Angie, don't do that." I tried to comfort her but she just shook her head.

"You steal, you're a thief!" She whispered and I noticed how her voice cracked.

"And you're a prostitute!" I shot right back. That shut her up. "We all have to do what we have to do." Angie shook her head.

"But at least what I do is legal!" Her voice was getting louder, people around me were staring to stir.

"Angie, shut up." I said in a very quiet voice. Surprisingly, she did so. I waited until they'd all gone back to sleep and then turned my attention back to the blonde woman.

"Arnold, you have to stop." I shook my head, putting down my gun and tucking it away. "You're going to get caught eventually." Again I shook my head.

"Angie, I was raised like the Artful Dodger, I have fourteen years of practice under my belt and it's only growing every day I go outside!" Now it was Angie's turn to shake her head.

"No. This isn't the Arnold Cobb I know." She replied. I didn't follow her when she turned and walked away. I'd only known Angie for six months, she never knew the real me.

I sighed and leaned against the headboard of 'my' bed, flipping open the empty card protector again. I gasped and dropped it when I saw that something was written there. I moved to the edge of my bed trying to get away from it before growing a bit curious. I was so sure that it was blank, but apparently I'd missed the big, capital letters that spelled out:

'GIVE ME BACK MY PSYCHIC PAPER!'

I dropped the little piece of paper again and shook my head. This was getting weird, how on earth could _that _be written on a piece of paper that was originally blank and in someone's pocket previously un-stolen? I chose to take another look. Again I gasped as the writing had changed. It now read:

'I'll trade you. My Paper, for your ring.'

I let out a shaky breath as I looked down to the fourth finger of my left hand. I almost screamed. It was gone, just _gone. _It was never gone, I needed it, _he _gave it to me! It just seemed like I would have to get it back. I looked at the 'psychic paper' again.

'I'll be across from the coffee shop. You know the way.'

I didn't take the time to think, I just acted. From out of my suitcase I grabbed my jacket and gun. I took one look at my credit card box and that was all it took, it stayed under my pillow. I threw on my coat and headed for the front doors, stuffing the 'psychic paper' into my pocket.

I sprinted towards the coffee shop and didn't break my pace until I was in front of it. It was the same one I haunted every single day, the one where I first spotted that man. I spun around, looking for him, looking for my ring but saw no one. That was when it hit me.

"Oh, you stupid idiot!" I exclaimed, smacking myself on the forehead. "It's the middle of the night and this damn thing is a parlor trick!" I pulled out the piece of paper and was about to rip it in half when I heard something move in the alleyway nearby. I knew the alley, I'd ducked into it after I'd pick pocketed the man. It was completely unchanged, but at the end of it was a little blue police box.

The door was cracked and a light shone through it that was way too bright to be from that tiny little box. It was interesting, interesting and scary, which is why I decided to take a peek. I approached the police box cautiously, and took a deep breath before pushing the door the rest of the way open and walking in.


	2. Of Time Machines and Turbulence

_**Chapter Two: Of Time Machine's and Turbulence**_

_Well, you're still here. Good, very good, it means I'm not alone out here talking to nobody. Anyway, have you ever had such a shock that you almost die for a second and then the sheer force of the shock brings you back to life? That's what happened when I set foot inside that damn police box. _

* * *

"What in the name of all that is Holy?" I asked as I stepped through the door. My heart rate quickened in pace and my eyes bugged out as I looked around the giant interior of the little box. There were curves and loops of metal scaffolding around the domed ceiling and everything was a warm shade of gold. In the center of the circular room on a raised platform was almost a control panel of sorts, with a large tube with blue lights inside extending upwards. Not one but three stair cases led off to nowhere and while I craned my neck, I couldn't see where they ended.

Slowly, I backed up. This was not happening at all, I was probably on drugs. That was it, I'd let Henry sell me some Monster and I was now on drugs. There was no way that something could be bigger on the inside. No freaking way.

I backed up until I hit the door, making a loud 'thump' that echoed throughout the entire police box. I heard something moving very far away and all to soon, the funny man I saw earlier entered. He didn't seem to see me as he came running down one of the staircases. He stopped short when he lifted his gaze to rest on me, standing in the doorway and a hand went to the pocket of his blue suit.

His eyes were a medium brown, but they didn't match his age. I remember my Granddad having eyes like that, and he had lived through two world wars and a depression. Those were not the eyes of someone who looked to be in their late twenties, they were old man's eyes. Just who the Hell was this guy?

"Front door was open?" He asked and I nodded. "Ah, well then how can I help you?" My hands shook as I reached into my pocket, pulling out the psychic paper. He reached into his pocket as well, pulling out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Here. I'm sorry." I said. I really wasn't.

"Well," he said. "You are _not _what I expected." I furrowed my brow.

"What d'you mean?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Eau may be like Earth, but it has it's own little quirks. I was certain that my pickpocket would be an Apodoxi." My mouth fell open.

"How _dare_ you." I was very offended, I looked nothing like an Apodoxi!

"No reason to be offended." He said. "Apodoxi's a marvelous pickpockets, take it as a compliment." Still, I glared at him.

"Yeah, but they're blue." He shrugged.

"Blue isn't so bad, trust me, I know." I shook my head.

"Here, I have what you wanted, now we trade." He nodded and walked over to his control panel. He pulled a lever and then reached into a box. From it, he pulled my ring.

Why'd you steal my psychic paper?" The man asked and I shrugged.

"I thought it was a wallet." I replied. This didn't seem to be the answer he wanted.

"Let me rephrase. Why do you steal at all? I can't be the only one you've taken from." I nodded my head, he was right.

"It pays the bills." This didn't seem like the answer he wanted either.

"But you seem like a bright girl, why not do something else with your life, something that won't get you arrested?" This was not the direction I wanted the conversation to go in.

"Nothing else I can do. No one wants to hire me." This seemed to peek his interest.

"And why's that?" I turned around, flipping my hair over my shoulder and showing the man the back of my neck where the slit was made.

"I'm freefound, not freeborn." I replied. I put my hair back in it's place and turned to face the man.

"A refugee from another planet." He said, mostly to himself, I nodded. "Which one?"

"Lindis." I replied.

"The one with the space vikings?" The man grinned and I nodded again. "What ever happened to it?" He asked.

"What happens to all things, it died out." He raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" I nodded and then snapped my fingers.

"Just like that." He exhaled.

"So they shunned you because you're-" I cut him off.

"A human." I finished. It was true. Most of the people in the homeless shelters were humans on Eau. We were a failed race. "It's not that much of a change really. We still have money and coffee." I started.

"Two wonderful things." The man agreed with me, making me smile. "So what do they call you?"

"Arnold, Arnold Cobb. And you?" His eyes snapped to mine, looking me over. They darted everywhere, looking me up and down as if I was some new specimen.

"Did you just say Arnold Cobb?" I nodded.

"Why?" I asked and he seemed to relax.

"Nothing. Not a thing, Arnold. In answer to your question, I am the Doctor." He said passively. The name rung a bell, a long forgotten bell. No, it was just a coincidence, it couldn't have been him.

"Doctor who?" I asked. This seemed to amuse him greatly.

"It feels good to hear that again! I don't think anyone's asked me that for around..." He trailed off and looked at the screen on the control panel. "Oh, around three hundred years, give or take." My mouth fell open again.

"Huh?" Was the only intelligent thing I could come up with. "You don't look three hundred years old." His smile widened.

"That's because I'm not three hundred years old. I'm nine hundred and three." My mouth dropped open.

"Is that even possible? What are you?" I asked with more urgency than I'd felt in a very long, long time.

"Not important."I didn't appreciate him changing the subject but a life on Eau told me not to ask questions.

"You say that like you're not human." I stated and a grin curled up on his face.

"Who's to say I am?" Wait, what?

"You're not human?!" I asked/shouted at the man and he shrugged.

"Racially, no. Culturally, that's a possibility." I shook my head. This guy couldn't be one of them I'd only ever met a nice one once and that was when I'm pretty sure he didn't know who I was.

"Then you're like them, you're a freeborn." I said in an almost accusing voice and the Doctor shook his head.

"I promise you that I am not." That still didn't convince me and I think he knew that. "Where's your family at, Arnold Cobb?" He asked out of the blue, catching me off guard.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You don't know where your Mum is?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, technically she's dead, it's just whether or not she made it to heaven is a bit fuzzy." I replied. This seemed to interest him.

"And your Dad?" I shrugged again.

"You tell me." The Doctor nodded and flipped another switch, making the whole police box shake. "Hey, now that we're on the subject, where am I?" I asked. It seemed as though I'd been doing quite a bit of asking lately.

""I was getting to that." The Doctor defended. "You, Arnold Cobb are in my TARDIS." For what felt like the billionth time, my mouth fell open.

"You mean like those time-traveling thingies grown from coral?" I asked and the Doctor nodded before his head snapped around to look at me. He crossed the room in a few strides and only stopped when he was a very close distance away from me.

"How do you know about that?" He asked and to be honest, I really didn't know.

"My Mum once told me about a blue box driven by a madman with every world in every universe inside." I answered honestly when it came to me. It was his turn to widen his eyes.

"What was your Mum's name?" He asked. I had to dig around a little bit in my memory but I finally found it.

"Maisey Cobb. My Mum's name was Maisey Cobb." I replied. The Doctor looked like he had frozen up.

"Maisey Cobb?" He asked and again, I nodded.

"Why is that such a big deal?" I asked. This man or whatever was beginning to really freak me out.

"One more time, please. You are Maisey Cobb's daughter." I nodded and he sighed. "And Maisey Cobb's was your Mother." Again, I nodded in a slightly more annoyed way. "And Maisey Cobb's has been dead for how long?" I did the math inside my head twice to make sure it was right, something told me that getting the wrong answer would not sit well with this guy.

"For around fifteen years." I replied. "Mum died when I was nine and left me without anything." He nodded.

"And do you happen to know how she died?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No one ever told me how. I went out to do some shopping and when I came back, she wasn't alive anymore." I told him. He grabbed my wrist so hard it hurt and jerked me away from the door.

"They came for her." He said in such a low whisper that he probably didn't intend for me to hear him.

"Who came for her?" I questioned. Instead of answering me, he pulled out my ring, waving it around.

"Do you remember who gave this to you?" I growled when he changed the subject again. Still, I knew I had to answer his question.

"He did." I replied. It seemed that was a bit too vague for him.

"No, I need a name. Who gave this to you?" I didn't have to think this time.

"Alfred, his name was Alfred." I replied, this finally did seem to be the answer he was looking for.

"Great, wonderful, brilliant! Where is he." I heard a cracking sound that came from my chest. Apparently the Doctor didn't.

"He's dead too." He looked like he was ready to kill something.

"Does everything around you just die?" He asked rhetorically. "Do you happen to know why and when?" I glared at him.

"What does this have to do with anything?!" I half shouted, half asked.

"It has to do with everything, now tell me!"

"He went out one day and he didn't come back." This seemed to finally shut him up. "It happened about a year ago. Alfred was my best friend. He was human too. He went out one day and he never came back to the shelter." The Doctor gave me a look of sympathy.

"Listen, Arnold. I am really, really sorry for what's happened, but you can never go back to that shelter."

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed. "Why the Hell not?"

"It isn't safe." He said like it was the most common thing in the world. That was the final straw. I took out that damn piece of paper and threw it on the ground and snatched my ring from his hand.

"That's bullshit. The shelter is my home, and I'm leaving." I turned on my heel and stomped off towards the doors. I stopped dead when it closed and locked right before my eyes. I turned back to the Doctor, who was up on the platform pulling switches and levers. "Stop!" I shouted at him when the police box began to shake. I turned towards the doors and began pushing on them, trying to get them to open as the world around me began to shake even more violently.

I finally succeeded in prying open the door of the police box. I took one look outside and screamed.


	3. Of Doctors and Dreams

**_Chapter Three: Of Doctors and Dreams_**

The dirty back alley was gone and in it's place was a swirly, colorful mass. A loud humming emitted from the vortex we were in, seeping inside my brain and trying to tear me limb from limb. I screamed and hung onto the door frame as the Doctor grabbed my waist and yanked me back into the TARDIS. He slammed the door shut and then whipped around to glare at me. I was panting hard and it took several moments to get my heart beat speed back on track.

"_What _have you _done_?" I asked when I'd regained my breath. The second I did I saw red. I'd never been more angry in my life! This man or whatever he was was in the process of kidnapping me and he was about to succeed! I had no idea what was going on, I was so sure that my Mum's stories were just that; stories!

"I'm sorry, I really, really am but that planet is not safe anymore, they know you're there." Once again, the strange guy in the blue suit with spiky hair had lost me.

"Who is looking for me?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "And could you not keep doing that?" I asked. He turned away from his machine for five seconds and cocked his head to the side.

"Doing what?" He replied and I gave him a groan of frustration.

"That. Avoiding my questions. Could you stop doing that?" He gave me a confused look.

"I'm not avoiding your questions." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared daggers at his back when he returned his attention to his machine and then sat down. A smile curled onto my face when I felt my gun digging into my thigh.

I pulled it out and stood up. "Ahem." I said, getting his attention. He made an annoyed noise and he turned around and then stopped dead. With one hand, he took off his glasses, the other was raised in surrender. "Turn this thing around or I'll shoot you." I said with a lot more confidence than I felt.

"Maisey Cobb's daughter shoot me? Now I really have seen everything." I gripped the gun tighter.

"I'll do it." My voice cracks. Dammit.

"No you won't." He replies and my eyes narrow.

"I will." Is my crappy retort.

"And why?" He asks. That one's easy.

"You're kidnapping me!" He shrugs.

"You stole my psychic paper. And I'm not kidnapping you, I'm saving you." He says with a tone that tells me to shut up and trust him. I don't. I'm not that stupid.

"From what?" I'm getting tired of him tiptoeing around my questions. What in the Hell did he want?

"Stop playing games and put down the gun." I look from him to the gun and then back to him. He looks harmless and maybe he was right. No, he was the bad guy here, he was stealing me!

"No. How stupid do you think I am?" I asked rhetorically, it didn't stop him from answering though.

"I don't think you're stupid. I think you're clever. That's why you're going to put the gun down right... now." I didn't put it down. Okay, I lowered it a tiny little bit. Okay, maybe a lot. "There's a good girl. Now hand it over." I did as he said. It felt wrong not to. My eyes widened when he took my gun and spun around, chucking it down a flight of stares.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" I asked loudly. I had to shout over the sudden whirring noise that filled the air.

"Not now, I have a time machine to fly!" He then turned back to the whirring mess of cables and buttons, clicking and typing away. I backed up and sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried not to cry.

I was losing control.

I hated when I wasn't in control, I liked the comfort it gave me. Now I was being taken away from my home by a madman that my Mum used to tell me bedtime stories about. I accidentally let a few tears slip by my radar and I wiped them away on my sleeve. I wouldn't cry. Crying didn't solve anything and that would never change.

"Oh!" I looked up to see the doctor clapping his hands together. "I'm getting old. Old and thick!" I cocked my head to the side as he circled his control panel, flicking switches and tinkering. "He's looking for her, so there's really only one place to hide her!" My eyes widened and I moved a bit further away. "It's so simple! The year 2000, that ought to be enough time!" I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but I already knew he wouldn't answer.

_He's just like Mum said he was. Utterly insane! _My mind whispers at me and it's right. The funny hair, the smart glasses he probably didn't need, the chucks. It was like the Doctor had stepped right out of my Mum's stories and whisked me off on one of his adventures. I had technically dreamed of this a hundred times, why was I so scared? _Because you're a repressed minority who's threatened by change? _I asked myself and I had to agree. I wanted adventures when I was little, but as I'd grown up I realized that I had to put all of my hope in attainable goals if I ever wanted to be happy.

The problem was that it had been ten years since I'd realized that and I still wasn't happy.

How could someone like me be happy on Eau? It was literally against the law because of the restrictions they placed on us. Then again, everything was against the law with us. Stealing aside, walking around without your hair up if you were freefound was enough to get you arrested.

If you were freefound, you were a failure who didn't deserve the safety and wealth of Eau. The trouble is that most of my species were neither safe nor rich. One of the older men at the shelter liked the slit they made in the back of our neck upon arrival to the yellow stars that Jewish people had to wear during the second world war.

Separate races amongst humans didn't actually exist anymore, and with over a billion species in all the universes, having subcategories was way too hard to manage. Aliens didn't differentiate between races, all humans were treated like dirt no matter what their skin color.

It's like being a guest in a house full of snobby people. It's not your house, you weren't there first, and you have emotions. People on Eau (the freeborn's, I mean) didn't really have emotions. I mean, they did, but they could control them; literally. They had knobs on their forearms with the basic six emotions; anger, disgust, fear, happiness, sadness and surprise.

Of course, these emotions could be blended. Disgust and anger became hatred, fear and sadness could become depression, and happiness and surprise usually became elation. There really was no set guidebook for these emotions -actually, there was, but that's beside to point- but there were several different gradients and all of them could be controlled.

Due to the fact that their emotions had to be changed in different circumstances, freeborn's could turn off their emotions at will, making it easier to settle a business deal or make a bet. You didn't want someone to feel something? Simple, turn it off. Yep, they could do that to each other. Got a problem ex boyfriend who won't stop calling? No problem, just hit him over the head with a blunt instrument and mess around with knobs on his forearm. Simple.

I guess it didn't sound so bad when I said it like that, and I guess it really isn't, depending on the person. Still, freeborn's were easy to control. Get a whole group of them together, switch them to one hundred percent anger and you could pretty much call yourself a god. I never really understood why they were the better race, it never seemed like it.

I pulled myself back to reality when I felt the ground lurch underneath me again. I looked up to see the Doctor grinning and taking off his glasses.

"That's right! The year 2000, he'll never find her! Maisey my dear, I didn't let you down!" He spun around once and turned to look at me. I was crying now, I couldn't stop it. This utter maniac had taken me away from everything I'd ever known and didn't even have the common decency to tell me why. If he was the same person my Mum told me about, he'd changed so much.

"G-get away from me!" I shrieked when he took a step towards me. It was only a small step and maybe I over reacted but he still retracted and didn't move. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" This made him cock his head to the side.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. I wanted send back some awful, biting retort but I couldn't find one. He went and sat down on the stair where I was before I found my gun. "What did your Mum tell you about me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Amazing stories." I said very quietly. It was true, my Mum would tuck me in every night and tell me some incredible tale about her and the Doctor. "Such amazing stories." He nods in agreement and smiles.

"I'm not living up to them, am I?" He asked and I nodded. He sighed and then stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry, but when somethings trying to kill the daughter of a very good-" I cut him off.

"You keep saying things like that!" I shouted. My voice echoed off of the metal walls of the TARDIS. He gives me a stern look and then realization passes over his face.

"She never told you." He lifts his head up towards the roof of his time machine like he's speaking to someone in Heaven. "Maisey, that's just like you! Keeping our biggest adventure under wraps! If you weren't dead, I swear I'd kill you!" He looks back down to me and puts his hands in my lap.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked and he still he shrugs.

"Maybe." He pauses. "Are you going to take a peek outside at Earth in the year 2000?" He asked. I couldn't help it, I was curious. According to all the legends Earth was a planet entirely populated by humans way back when. I really did want to see it. I chewed my lower lip for a moment and then nodded. This sent a smile to his face as he jumped up and held out a hand.

"Alright then, Arnold! Allons-y!" I stood up too, refusing his help, but as he headed for the doors, I stopped him.

"Call me Arnie. We're there, we've reached that point." I couldn't help but let out a small little laugh. I was going on an adventure with the Doctor, just like my Mum did. For a moment, I allowed myself to forget why I was here and instead focused on how amazing it would be to see what would be outside waiting for me.

Now that I think of it: I really wish I didn't. Things would've been over much faster.


	4. Of Chips and Chases

**Chapter****_ Four: Of Chips and Chases_**

I could smell air, and it was real.

Air wasn't necessary for freeborn's. They didn't need it and a cheap substitute was introduced to Eau's atmosphere when they decided to take in freefound's out of charity. I hadn't inhaled real air in at least seventeen years and so I really had no basis for comparison and yet I could tell it was the best thing I'd ever experienced in my life.

I looked to the Doctor and then remembered something my Mum once told me. Right, the best thing in my life _so far_.

With the Doctor, it was always _so far. _The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life _so far. _The scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life _so far. _Thing list was endless because the world was endless and the Doctor had seen almost all of it.

I must've looked all sixes and sevens when I knelt down on the ground to touch the grass. It was so green, so alive. We had grass on Eau, it wasn't that different, but with over nine billion people from all walks of life and all different species, it had been trampled and lost all of its color. Looking at it made me feel a bit upset, as I knew how it would end up.

"Don't do that." I heard the Doctor whisper in my ear and I immediately stood up. He took my arm and led me down the street. It was a moment before I asked him:

"Doctor, where are we?" He didn't answer for a few seconds, he just pushed his glasses further up his nose and took a good look around.

"Oh, I'd say London, the twenty-first of April in the year 2000." He replied. I gasped and looked towards the houses. They were so cute and short! On Eau the skyscrapers literally scraped the sky and were too tall to see the top of! These little houses had grass in front of them too, with beautiful and oddly shaped bursts of color growing out of it. The Doctor told me these were flowers. In 6 000 023, there were only plastic ones.

"This is amazing!" I gushed. "Oh look, they still have cars!" I pointed towards a bright red one that looked quite expensive. Cars hadn't been used in a few million years after the government finally green-lighted the Disk. Disks were basically just that, flat disks of metal with a dome over the top. They could fly in the air, drive on the road, or swim in the ocean; all you had to do was hold onto the steering wheel.

I never liked them. Disks drove themselves and so the manufacturer's omitted the front window. To me they looked like metal traps and I was perfectly content to walk. Seeing a car with actual glass and someone actually driving was just so amusing, like I knew some big secret that they didn't.

"Don't do that either." The Doctor advised when I walked over to one of the cars parked along the street and began tapping on the side window. The man sitting behind the wheel gave me a dirty look that I returned.

"How about you don't let me wander off?" I suggested after I spent five minutes cooing over a puppy. Puppies and dog were vermin on Eau; it was nice to see a domestic one instead of the mangy, flea-ridden beasts that patrolled the streets and would literally eat anything.

"Will I have to buy you leash?" He asked me with a grin and I cocked my head to the side.

"What do they use for money here?" I asked when he brought up buying things. I was expecting some kind of weird name for Earth currency but apparently not.

"Oh they use the British pound, Arnie. I always found it funny that a race like the Krintuk's could use the currency of the race they're trying to suppress." I shrugged. I didn't really find it funny at all. "Oh and by funny I do mean hypocritical and sick." He added in and I snorted.

I hadn't laughed in a really long time, not a real one anyway, and this absolutely mad man had to power to make me smile. Mum was right; he really was all that and a bag of crisps.

"We never use the term Krintuk, though. We call them freeborns." I informed him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. "And everything else is a freefound. That seems a bit partial, don't you find?" I shrugged at his question. Partial or impartial, on Eau you didn't have a say.

"I don't really have an opinion when it comes to that." I told him. He gave me an odd look but it disappeared.

"I don't know about you," He began when we passed a chip cart. "But I am starving, want to get something to eat?" He asked and I nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sorry." I said, a blush coming over my face. "I've just learned to take food when I can get it." He gave me a smile that said he understood and got in line for the food. A few minutes later we were in a park, talking and eating. We had food like this at home, but it was so processed to make it healthy that flavor had been sacrificed. It was nice to eat something and actually taste it for once.

"So," The Time Lord pauses for a moment, obviously the man had been around long enough to know that you didn't talk with your mouth full. "What else did Maisey tell you about me?" He asked and I didn't really know what else to say. We took a seat on a wooden park bench.

"She said you looked like you had your bags packed for a trip around the bend... all the time." This made him laugh. I was glad I could do that.

"Sounds just like her." We fall into silence for a few moments. It was rather uncomfortable honestly. "What about your life?" I shift a little bit. My life wasn't all that unhappy, as I was never actually homeless, but it was pretty rough.

"Well, after my mum died, I was sort of on my own. Didn't have a dad, didn't really need a dad. Lindis was dying, so we got on a space ship. I wind up in place just like where I left, but as we departed, they cut a slit in the back of my neck." For a second, I almost felt a tiny tinge of pain and resisted the urge to touch my scar.

"How many were there, the people I mean?" Was his next question. I closed my eyes, trying to remember.

"Around three million. It was an entire planet, albeit a very small one." I sighed, remembering the home I had barely known. "Eau was so different. There weren't any sun-ships," I said, recalling the large, wooden vessels that sailed across the sky above your head, a faint chugging sound coming from the generator powered by UV rays. "And the clothing was so strange." That made the Doctor laugh and I blushed as the memory of me having to wear modern Eau clothes. I stopped for a minute after realizing I was doing a lot of the talking. "What about you? How did you meet my mum?" If this question made him uncomfortable, the Doctor hid it very well.

"Well," He began, folding his hands in his lap. "Your mother was a very special woman, Arnie, one who caught my eyes rather quickly." I wondered just what she'd done.

"You looked so distracted the first time I saw you." I commented. "What could she have possibly done to get your attention?" I asked.

"She looked at me, and I swear that she saw me." His answer was so strange.

"But, Doctor, I see you too! Everyone here does" I replied, gesturing to the people walking their dogs or rollerblading around the park. He shook his head.

"Well, they see me, but they're not really looking. Your mother was _always_ looking." He gazed down at his lap. "And I suppose that's why you're her daughter; you looked, and you saw me." I had to go and kill the moment.

"And then I stole your psychic paper." I replied. He nodded.

"That wasn't really a Maisey thing." He admitted. It was nice to talk to somebody who new my mum, besides myself that is.

"I'm beginning to see why she like you so much." I said casually. He lifted an eyebrow and then gave me another smile. I decided I liked his smile. It was then that I asked the fatal question.

"Are you ready to tell me why we're here?" He went a bit quiet. After three minutes of solid silence, the Doctor turned to me.

"You never knew your father, did you?" I shook my head. I never really asked my mum why I didn't have a dad. Plenty of children my age had single mother's. When she died, I accepted that I would never know and tried to move on with my life.

"I wasn't old enough to ask." I replied with a shrug. I didn't really like his question, in fact it kind of bugged me. He was supposed to know my mum, why would he pour salt in the wound?

"Yes, well, I'm quite glad you didn't ask because you'd open up doors for plenty of disappointment." I cocked my head to the side. I never really thought about who my dad really was. I just accepted he was a regular guy who wasn't ready for a kid.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. I didn't want to know if my dad wasn't as great as I dreamed he'd be. What point did this have as to why I was sitting on a park bench next to a madman?

"I'm so sorry, but your father is the reason why we're here." He was protecting me from my own father? What in the Hell? I never knew my dad but he wouldn't be trying to hurt me! Would he?

I gazed down at my lap, but then my eyes shot up to meet the Doctor's. I glared at him and stood up.

"You don't know a thing about my dad!" I protested. He rolled his eyes.

"And evidently, neither do you." I clenched my hands into fists. I had half a mind to sock this guy in the face, but instead I just growled, whipping around and storming off. If he tried to come after me, I didn't hear him.

I was so angry. He had no right at all to talk about my dad. He knew my mum, maybe, but not my dad. I stopped waking when I realized I was back in town. My eyes were burning. It was just so unfair.

Maybe he did know my dad, maybe my father wasn't so wonderful, but he was still my dad and it hurt a lot more than I thought it would to know that someone I barely knew had spent more time with him than me. Then again, he didn't want me. If he did he would've been there for mum.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice someone sitting down next to me. It was a man, tall and burly with caramel colored hair. He turned his head to stare at me, but I was to busy staring at my nails and seething just below the surface.

"Arnold Cobb." I looked up slowly. How did this guy know my name?

"Um...yes?" I asked carefully. Big fucking mistake. He looked at me as if in a state of surprise, and then the most horrifying grin I've ever seen passed over his face. He lifted a hand to his ear as if he was a spy and said;

"Target identified." He said to nobody that was there. I didn't know what the Hell he was playing at, but the strange man was staring to scare me. He moved a little bit closer. "We've been looking for you." This time he was speaking directly to me. Now he crossed the line.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now." I said rather quickly. I forced myself not to fall flat on my face as I stood up. To put it simply, I didn't get very far at all.  
It seemed that my sudden departure didn't fly with the creepy man and he grabbed my wrist hard, pulling me back to the bench.

"Target obtained." His voice didn't sound very human anymore. It was hoarse, like he was gargling nails. It wasn't very pleasant to hear and my stomach flipped again. I decided right then and there that i wasn't going to take this shit. I stood up, pulling on my wrist and trying to get away from him. His grip tightened and I gasped at how strong he was. He was crushing my wrist! This guy had enough strength to crush my wrist at will!

"Let go of me!" I shouted, nobody around us even turned their head. I pulled harder and he held on tighter. How hard I was trying to get away seemed to amuse him. I balled a fist and hit him on the chest, as soon as it made impact, I regretted it. I hissed in pain, it was like the guy was made of stone!

I wracked my brain, trying to find out a way to get out of this, when I got an idea. Using all of my force, I pulled myself closer to the man and kneed him in the crotch. I laughed when it worked. He made a sound like a dying elephant and bent over, releasing me. I didn't wait around for another second, I turned and ran back the way I came to park.

The park was silent and oddly enough, every single person in it was gone. I looked to the bench where the Doctor was and my mouth fell open when I saw he wasn't there. I dared to turn around when I heard crunching gravel behind me. Just as I'd feared, the crazy man with the metal grip was standing there, eying me with that horrible smile.

Naturally, I bolted.

I didn't want to know who this man was, I didn't want to know what he meant when he said he'd been looking for me. No, he actually didn't say that, he said 'we' as in 'we've been looking for you.' Somehow, remembering that failed to make me feel any better as I sped through the park.

"Doctor!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Nobody even looked at me as I rushed out of the park and into the middle of the street. Car honked and many drivers gave me the middle finger, but I didn't stop running. I had found that my anger towards the Time Lord had faded for the time being, somehow being chased puts your problems in perspective. I took quick glance over my shoulder, almost screaming as I saw how close the man was.

_How do these people not see this? _I wondered. They looked to be in their own little world, what the Hell was happening? I resisted the urge to call out to the Time Lord again, as it was obviously doing no good. My eyes scanned over the crowd, looking into the distance for the TARDIS or the Doctor or anybody who seemed to comprehend their surroundings.

I really didn't have to look for very long, as five seconds later, I bumped into who I was looking for.

I hit the ground hard, the cement was quite hot from the sun beating down on it and I wasted no time in standing back up. The Doctor looked confused.

"Arnold, where have you been? I've been looking for you!" I couldn't find my voice, the man was getting closer. Instead of answering him, I just pointed towards the charging crazy guy. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Run." He said quietly, but I could barley hear him.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. What was happening to me? I felt like it didn't matter if the man caught me anymore, I just didn't want to run away. I was snapped out of this quickly by the Doctor shaking me. I looked to him with a baffled expression.

"C'mon then, run!" I listened this time. Out of habit, I reached over and took his much larger hand in mind. It didn't seem weird when we were running for our lives, and if I'd had the time, I would've noticed how nice it was.

But I didn't have the time, I was too busy streaking down the road, not caring whether or not a car was coming. It wasn't too long before the TARDIS came into view. I was surprised and impressed to see that the Doctor already had his keys out. He'd obviously done this before. We'd built up a pretty good distance between us and the man, he didn't have the speed to catch me as I threw open the door to the time machine and slammed it shut behind me. I leaned against the frame as I caught my breath.

"Arnold." The Doctor said. His breathing was as shallow and rapid as mine, but I got the feeling that he'd definitely done this before.

"Yeah?" I replied after a moment.

"I think I really will have to get you a leash."


	5. Of Safety and Secrets

**_Chapter Five: Of Safety and Secrets  
_**

"Do you even realize how mysterious you are?" I asked. I'd been loitering around the TARDIS while the Doctor mashed buttons and flipped switches, all the while muttering about a safe haven. I didn't know how he could find his way around his little...house? I knew he'd had over nine hundred years, but I was sure I would never be able to do it.

I looked at him from my spot by the door. I liked hearing the swoosh of space just outside, it made me forget. He looked so focused, so troubled. Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on? Why did everything always have to be such a big secret with him?

_The man has lived for almost a thousand years. _I reminded myself. _I would__n't be surprised if that's all the poor thing has to do for fun. _To me, the Doctor didn't really look like a 'poor thing' but my mum has always told me that while he kept himself together on the outside, his hearts were broken. I wondered what he could have possibly done or seen that would age someone like that, that would make someone seem so sad when he thought nobody was looking.

I was always looking.

The Doctor was an enigma, and he did make me worry about myself, but I couldn't deny that I missed a good old fashioned chase. After all, I was a thief, I had always feared for my life. Still, this guy seemed to make sure I never lead a normal life. I'd only known him for three hours and I had almost died and had almost been kidnapped!

"I consider it a virtue." He replied casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Your not good for me." That got his attention.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose. I decided that I liked when he worse his glasses, it made his eyes look big.

"That's what my mum always told me." I cleared my throat and when I spoke again, my voice was high and musical, a fairly decent impression of my mother. "Silly old Doctor, always showing off, always so greedy! He's not good for you, my little Arnold, but he has a way of making you forget that." He almost looked a bit saddened by that. I almost felt bad, _almost_.

"I'm not _that_ old!" He exclaimed, but I could see that he was upset my mum would say that.

"Maybe if you'd just tell the truth instead of keeping secrets, she would not have thought that!" Was my retort. The Doctor didn't respond right away.

"Did you know that man?" He asked out of the blue. I didn't know what he was talking about until I realized that he was referring to the absolute nut who chased me seventeen blocks.

"No, and stop changing the subject!" I knew deep down that if the Doctor wanted to change the subject, he would no matter what I would say.

"Did he say anything... odd?" I shrugged.

"He called me a target." The Doctor didn't seem impressed. I then remembered the little comment the man made to me. "He also said 'we've been looking for you'." This seemed to catch the Time Lord's attention.

"But how long?" He asked. He flipped a large switch and spun around. "How could they have gotten their hands on a time traveling device?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but then realized he was actually conversing with himself. "What are they up to?" Again another rhetorical question.

"Want to ask anything I can answer?" I offered and he shook his head. "Wait a minute..." I trailed off. "You said the thing we were running from is my father." My eyes widened. "Oh my God, did I just meet my dad?" The Doctor looked to me like I was the world's stupidest person ever. Maybe he was right.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "If I have anything to say about it, you'll never meet your father." I wanted to argue with him, to tell him he was wrong, but the disgust and bitterness that dripped from his voice when he mentioned my dad warned me not to.

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide?" I asked quietly. It was so strange having someone else run my life. I'd never really had a long-term mother, and I only knew Alfred for a handful of years. This Doctor didn't know anything about me, but he was already telling me who I could meet and who not!

_And saving your life. _I reminded myself _Then again, I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him. _Still, he said I was in danger back at home, I didn't know why I was starting to believe him, but I was.

"You're twenty-four years old, and I've met your dad, you wouldn't want to meet him." He said, pulling down a final lever before taking a step back. I wondered just what the Hell he was doing but I didn't ask. Any opportunity to change the subject could not be given to Doctor, not now.

"Well, what's my dad like then?" I asked. I was hesitant, I didn't really want to know and it seems the Doctor understood that.

"Your nothing like him." Was his response. "Your so much like Maisey." I don't know why that made me happy, but I didn't dare let him know that. Something in his voice when he spoke of my mother made me happy. It was completely the opposite of the tone used with my father, but it wasn't one of love. It was one of respect. The Doctor respected my mum, and that was something I really did want to know.

"A few specifics would be nice." I prodded. I decided to try the honey approach, as I'd found that one did catch more flies with sweetness than with vinegar. Still, I wasn't quite sure if the Doctor was a fly.

"Nope." He replied, making me groan. What was with this guy? Did he enjoy making me angry?

"Why not?" I asked, sounding every inch like a spoiled child.

"Because we have a safe place to get to." He replied and I wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean a safe place? Earth wasn't safe!" I exclaimed. This guy, this _Doctor_ knew how to push my buttons. I wondered if I was that similar to my mum.

"Well, I didn't count on the fact that they could time travel!" He replied, sounding very frustrated. "And just how are they able to do that?" I shrugged. I didn't understand a damn thing about time, he should go ask someone else.

"Does it matter how?" I asked.

"Of course it matters!" He snapped. I could tell he was getting to the end of his rope. I could tell he was a man who enjoyed having all the answers and right now, it seemed he was lacking in that department significantly. "I'm a Time Lord, technically only I can do that!" He paused a beat. "Well, maybe they could do it if they were poodles, but they died out years ago!" I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's a poodle?" I asked. He looked to me in surprise.

"Small, fancy dog." He clarified and I nodded.

"So the only two beings in the world that can travel through time are you and a breed of dog?" He nodded. I sighed loudly, spending time with this guy was almost the weirdest thing I have ever done... _almost. _

"But that obviously wasn't a poodle, so how could it do that!" I was a bit disturbed by his use of the word 'it', but I said nothing.

"Maybe it's a new race?" I asked and she shook his head.

"No, I know what that was, and that should not be here." He replied. I cocked my head to the side.

"And that man had something to do with my father?" I asked, carefully. His gaze hardened. Jeez, he _really_ seemed to hate him.

"That wasn't a man, it was a robot." He replied, sounding particularly cool and calm. I lifted an eyebrow again.

"A robot, really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, a robot." I made a noise of understanding.

"Let me guess, they work for my father?" I asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"I won't spoil the surprise." He replied, making me a bit annoyed. Still, I wasn't quite as upset with him as I was before.

"Fine then." I replied through clenched teeth. I set my mouth into a thin line and sat down on the surprisingly clean floor of the TARDIS. After a couple of minutes, I spoke again. "You could at least tell me where we're going." I said. I was getting bored and so far, we'd just been floating throughout space. It seemed like it was a bit more difficult to get to wherever we were going than it was to get to Earth.

"A safe place." He replied. "I already told you that." I scoffed, making him look up at me.

"Yeah, but again, specifics would be lovely, thank you." I replied. He ran a hand through his choppy brown hair.

"We are going to a planet where the people trying to kill you would never look." He responded as if he was talking to a child. I didn't really understand why he felt the need to keep moving around.

"But, aren't we pretty safe in here?" I asked. "I mean, this thing is supposed to be bigger on the inside and Mum once said she never did get to see all the rooms." My mum used to tell me that she would spent hours opening doors that lead to amazing places that were scattered all over the police box.

"Well, Arnie," The Doctor began. "The world does not revolve around you and there are many people who need my help." I scowled at him. "Besides, as soon as we've landed, I'll get you somewhere safe and then I have to be off." The ring I was fiddling with fell to the ground.

"Your going to leave me?" I asked in disbelief. The Doctor seemed surprised by my reason. "Why would you do that? Do you really hate me that much?" He shook his head.

"I thought you'd want to be out of here as fast as possible." He replied honestly and I shook my head.

"Doctor, have you ever been entirely alone?" I asked. It seemed to strike a rather painful nerve with him and to be honest, I was glad. He gripped his TARDIS control a bit tighter, I took that as a yes. "And then, just when you start to think that there is nobody who'll ever care about you, someone shows up and accidentally changes your life." He was gripping the control so hard that his knuckles turned white. "But, reality has to come in and remind you that life isn't fair, and that one person who was possibly the only person who gave a shit gets taken away, and your alone again." I stopped. I looked to the Doctor and then to my lap. "Have you ever felt like that?" I asked again.

"Yes." His voice was so quiet that I barely heard him, but his answer was still there.

"That is the story of my life, Doctor. I have lost two of the most important people in my life and I don't even have a grave to mourn at. Please don't be a third." I almost felt like I was begging not to be let down again, begging to escape life's reminder for just a little longer.

"If you'd like to stay, all you need to do is ask." He said quietly.

"I want to go with you, Doctor." I told him. I felt confident, I needed something stable in my life and this guy could tell me about my mum.

"You'll probably regret it." He advised.

"Silly old Doctor." I said with a laugh. "That's why I'm going!"


	6. One Last Thrill

**_Chapter Six: One Last Thrill  
_**

_"And one day the Doctor,_

_In his box so blue, _

_Will land outside our flat,_

_And rescue you. _

_Don't be afraid, my dear Arnie-Pie,_

_He'll show you a better place,_

_Up in the sky." _

_The large, old grandfather clock struck ten in the living room, clanging out noisily and making the young woman who leaned over the crib of her infant child very annoyed. _

_"Shush!" She whispered quietly, lifting a finger to her lips. "You'll wake Arnold!" She said, as if the clock that sat just outside could hear her. "Time, thou art a heartless bitch." She muttered to herself as she stood up. She fixed her purple dressing gown, yawning and walking out of the room. She smiled at the swishing sound her robe made as it brushed the floor and she decided that she liked it. _

_She sat down on the sofa, the old piece of furniture creaking in protest. She reminded herself that she'd have to watch what she was eating, as the luxury of being pregnant was no longer an excuse. Sitting on the coffee table were a stack of magazines and a cigarette lighter. Maisey Cobb smiled, some things never did change. _

_She stood once more, heading toward the outdoor balcony. The night air had a chill to it,and she shivered as she sat down on the reclining lawn chair, pulling out a package of cigarettes. She promised herself she wouldn't smoke and her little Arnold. She loved her much too much. Still, Arnold had been in the world for six months now, and she felt she deserved one.  
_

_She pulled out one of the cigarettes, lighting it and inhaling. She hated the taste, but did enjoy the tingling sensation that numbed her to her fingertips. Cigarettes had long since replacement the nicotine content with robytakrin, an anti-depressant and euphoria-stimulant. It didn't taste very good, but somehow she felt that she could make due.  
_

_She couldn't help but smile as she heard the front door open. _

_'I really should never have given him the spare house keys.' She thought with a small grin. 'Then again, he's very good with Arnie.' She turned her head to look straight into her baby's light yellow room. A man with mousy brown hair, big brown eyes and glasses was standing over her crib. Maisey couldn't make out what he was saying, but she didn't care. She was just glad that he wasn't waking her up like the last time..._

_She didn't really want to think about that. _

_She returned her gaze to out over Lindis, raising a hand to wave to one of the buff men flying a sun-ship past her apartment. She took another drag of her cigarette and smirked when she turned and saw the same man standing in her balcony doorway. _

_"You promised you wouldn't smoke." He said, looking at her with a small degree of disgust. _

_"I promised I wouldn't smoke while I was pregnant." Maisey reminded him. "Arnie's been out for six months, I think that's enough time." She commented. The Doctor furrowed his brow, putting his hands in his pockets. _

_"Yeah, and what kind of a name is Arnold for a little girl?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs. Maisey shrugged. _

_"I wasn't going to name her after you because God only knows if I can even pronounce your name." Maisey giggled and the Doctor glowered at her. "Arnold was my father's name. Funny, isn't it, Arnold will never have one of those." The Doctor sighed, pressing his hands together. _

_"He's a monster, Maisey-" He started to remind her, but she cut him off. _

_"I know." Her voice cracked a little bit. "I know, I know, I know. I've heard it a thousand times from you every time I wish that-" She cut herself off. Rambling was a unique talent to the young woman. _

_"Your safe now, you both are." The Doctor glanced towards Arnold's room but Maisey shook her head. _

_"They'll be looking for me, I'll never be safe." She replied. It seemed as though the Doctor knew this as well, for he made no attempt to tell her otherwise.__"I was so hoping my baby would grow up in a stable household." Maisey said quietly. She snuffed out her cigarette and then exhaled. "Instead she got you and me." The Doctor feigned offense and scoffed._

_"Please, you and me are better than any other mum and dad in the world!" Maisey rolled her eyes, shaking her head._

_"Maybe, but you're not very reliable. It's been six months since I last saw you." The Doctor nodded._

_"I'd make a terrible father." He admitted but Maisey didn't seem so sure._

_"Probably, but first you'd have to find the right woman." This made her laugh very, very hard as she pictured the Doctor of all people finally settling down._

_"What about you? Any man in your future?" The Doctor asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Maisey rolled her eyes._

_"Like Hell!" She exclaimed. She began to feel the urge to smoke another cigarette. Somehow, she always found that she needed a drag when the Doctor showed up on her doorstep. _

_"We could go and find out." Maisey looked to him with wide eyes. _

_"Are you serious?" She asked. She had meant to sound bland and uninterested, but the excitement and hope was clear in her voice as her eyes darted to her daughter's bedroom. _

_"Of course I am." He replied, sensing her intrigue. "One more adventure, you and I. I can't really guarantee it will be out best one yet, as Arnold is the sum of our greatest, but you might have fun." Maisey shook her head. _

_"I can't." Her voice held disappointment. "I'm sorry, but what if Arnie wakes up and I'm not here?" instead of the Doctor's face falling like she had expected, I lit up into his wide smile._

_"Bring her with you." He said softly. Maisey's mouth dropped open and she made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. Standing up slowly, sue brushed past the Time Lord and entered her daughters room._

_"Doctor, come here." Maisey said, using the authoritative tone of voice that only she could nail. The Doctor stood up as she ordered and entered the yellow room._

_He took note of the little mobile that hung above the infant's crib and smiled at the little figurine of his stolen TARDIS that hung in the dead center._

_"You rang?" He asked and Maisey nodded. Gently, she nudged her baby daughter enough to wake her up. As soon as she was conscious, poor little Arnold, who found it difficult to sleep, began to cry. _

_Her shrieks were quite piercing, but Maisey did not seemed phased by that in the least. She picked up her baby, shushing her and patting her back._

_"Alright, Doctor." She said. "One last adventure." Maisey then proceeded to hand over her infant daughter to the madman in the blue suit. _

_The Doctor was clearly surprised, but did not protest. "Hello." He said when the little girl stopped crying. "I'm the Doctor." Maisey stared at him in stunned surprise as her baby finally ceased her crying and gave the Time Lord a smile._

_"She seems to like you." Maisey commented. The young woman turned and headed towards her front door, putting on her pair of purple ballet flats. She opened her apartment door and smirked when she saw the TARDIS parked just outside in the hallway._

_"Why do I have to hold the baby?" The Doctor whined more than asked. Maisey giggled._

_"Because I'm driving!"_


	7. Of Closets and Clues

_**Chapter Seven: Of Closets and Clues  
**_

"We're going down the rabbit hole,

Falling, losing all control,

Let's find our Wonderland today,

With the Doctor, it's never far away..."

I couldn't really sing, and that was proven multiple times as my voice echoed around off the walls. I was skipping down the halls of the TARDIS, marveling at how incredibly big it was, just minding my own business and growling every time the ground lurched. The Doctor had given me free reign of the place, so long as I used my indoor voice and didn't go into any rooms with green doors.

I rather liked green, it seemed he didn't.

Still, I decided to listen to him, as who knew what kind of weirdness he had cooking up in the depths of his time machine? I certainly didn't want to find out. Yet, to my surprise, I found that he really only had one green door, which had a sign saying 'Do Not Enter if You're Not Me' pinned to the front. I ended up sprinting away in the other direction.

Besides being very afraid of what I would find, the TARDIS was actually very pleasant. There was a library that I would certainly have to explore later, a swimming pool, a fully stocked kitchen -yet, so far, I hadn't seen the Doctor eat anything- and a massive closet. I found that room to be particularly entertaining, as it gave me a chance to pick out something new.

It had a very high ceiling with curlicues of gold metal spiraling up from the different platforms all connected by a looping stair case. I gasped at how pretty the room was as I took a few steps further in. Hanging everywhere was every time of garment imaginable from every different world and era, including some I'd never seen before. They were stored in even smaller closets, packed full and organized by planet and time period in alphabetical order.

It was a battle, but eventually I ended up picking nothing but a jacket. I rather liked the clothes I arrived in, and they would be fine as soon as I found the TARDIS laundromat.

Something drew me to the particular jacket I chose, only I didn't know what. It was made of a dark brown material similar to crushed velvet. The inside was an elegant brocade with gold buttons on the sleeves as along the right length. It had a satin-lined collar and fit me rather well, despite being a bit loose in places.

I smiled at its Victorian feel, and ran my hands over the dark, smooth fabric. It had a worn feeling to it, and it was a bit ripped in places, as if it had seen many years of adventures. I couldn't help but wonder who it had belonged to, and where they were now.

"Maybe it was Lewis Carroll's." I said to myself, thinking of the author who penned Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. They were old books, written many, many years ago, but mum used to read them to me and I enjoyed them. "Mum also did mention dropping in once for tea, and then almost getting eaten by a genetically modified rabbit." I reminded myself, thinking of the leather bound book that sat in out library.

On the inside was written 'For my dear Maisey, may you find your Wonderland.' But nobody believed it was really his autograph. I believed it was real at that age, but as I grew older, I became less and less sure. Stories of the Doctor became harder and harder to put faith in as I waited year after year for him to come and rescue me from Eau.

And then he did.

Well, he almost did. I doubted that is how my mum would've wanted us to formally meet.

Still, I wasn't going on the amazing, risk-free adventure I'd always dreamed of. Somehow, seeing the Doctor up close made him loose the story-time luster. Mum never mentioned how maddeningly opinionated he was, or how erratic. Meh, I would've left that bit out if I was her too.

"Good lord!" I shouted as the TARDIS rattled about and shook so violently that I lost my footing, tumbling down a set of nearby stairs. I ended up landing on my wrist, the same one that the lunatic wouldn't let go of. I hissed in pain and pulled up the sleeve of my newly-claimed coat to observe the damage. I choked back a scream as I turned my wrist around, examining it. Wrapped around the skin covering the joint was a dark purple bruise. The finger-print shapes were scattered across the pale flesh and crawling away up my arm like painted spiders were little red lines of of broken capillaries and swollen veins. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, but it hurt like the devil. I tugged my sleeve down again. I didn't want the Doctor seeing that, it was too disgusting.

In my surprise and repulsion, I neglected to observe my surroundings. I was in yet another room off of the wardrobe. It wasn't very big, no bigger than a regular-sized wardrobe you'd find in an orphanage, but it was brightly lit and on the far wall was a glass case. I locked eyes with it and furrowed my brow, standing up slowly. I walked a bit closer, keeping my distance, until I was finally close enough to touch the fragile cover.

Inside was a dress. Not a fancy dress, just a white dress. There was no applique that adorned the simple bodice or skirt, and there was certainly no headpiece to go with it, but it was obviously special if the Doctor put it behind glass. Beside the glass case on the wall were two buttons. One said 'open' the other 'close'. I pressed the button that drew back the glass covering and slowly reached out a hand to touch the fabric on the shoulder. It wasn't like any fabric I'd ever felt before in my life, it was soft and smooth but it definitely wasn't delicate.

I looked down to where the feet would be on the mannequin and knelt down once more. A pair of shoes rested side by side, not high heels or flats, but boots. They were white as well, but with bright purple laces. Something told me to touch them as well, to get close to them, except I didn't know why. I sat down on the floor and unlaced them, putting them on and seeing how they looked. They fit rather perfectly, if not a bit loose, but they were just so pretty that I felt I had to claim them.

I made a move to stand up when once again something caught my eye. Underneath the skirt of the dress was not the same color as the outside. I leaned in for a closer look, gently lifting up the skirt to see the underside. I gasped at what I saw. Woven into the fabric was a rainbow of colors, spiraling and curling in the most beautiful pattern I'd ever seen. Red, orange, yellow and even some colors I'd never seen before danced in the light as though the dress was on fire. I was so mesmerized by its beauty that I didn't have time to prepare when the TARDIS lurched again. I dropped the hem of the skirt, hiding the magic away from the world once more, and the spell was broken.

I stood up, I didn't really want to see that again, I just wanted to know how long it would be until we got to wherever it was we were going. I turned and left the room, coming back the way I came until I was once again near the console. The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting and I frowned. I didn't know the TARDIS had autopilot, but there the Doctor was, sitting in a cream-colored leather chair.

"She flies herself?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, she does." He replied. I cocked my head to the side.

"So why do you fly her at all then?" I asked. The Doctor stood, up straightening his shirt collar.

"You've never flown a TARDIS, have you?" He asked and I shook my head slowly. "Then you have no idea why." He stated. I shrugged as he brushed past me, flipping up a screen and checking something.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" I asked, taking the seat he previously occupied.

"While you may want to go with me, we still need to check up on the safe place. It was safe last time I went, but things do change." I nodded. It must've been so hard to be a time traveler. You'd get used to one thing and then go back a few years later to find it totally different.

"Where is it? Where is it located?" I asked.

"I'd say about the year 8970, on this small little planet occupied by green carpenters." He replied in a careless way. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Green as in lizard men?" I asked and the Doctor told me yes.

"Don't stare at any of them when we arrive, though. They get so angry when you stare. And it's not very polite." I shrugged.

"And they're carpenters?" He nodded.

"Yep. Wood working, they love it." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You make no sense." I replied, this didn't seem to phase him.

"Thank you." I let out a sigh. This man was absolutely everything I didn't really like in a person. He was too weird, too erratic. Still, despite knowing that, I found I couldn't hate him.

"So, wood-working lizard men. All in a days work?" I asked just to fill the silence and he nodded.

"Yep. They knew your mum, you know." He told me and I smiled a bit.

"I can barely remember her." I replied. "But a few of the older freefound's knew her too. They said she loved my dad." I looked to him with a curious expression. "Did she?" Suddenly, the Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No." He said flatly. "No she didn't." Something was off about his tone, but I didn't really pick up on it. The guy was weird anyway, his speech patterns would probably be weird too.

I mean, it's not like he would lie, right?


End file.
